Full List of Units
In this page will be the list of all units, select an unit to see its own page! Alphabetical List 10000000Taro 3-Ton Utility Truck Abul Abbas Airbone Melty Honey Allen Jr. Allen O’Neil Andy Bogard Anti Air-Craft A.P.C. (Special Force) Arabian Fighter Arabian Soldier Athena Asamiya Augensterm Bat Bazooka Guerrilla Bazooka Soldier Bear Benimaru Nikaido Big John Big Shiee Big Snail Bikers Black Hound Bradley Bradley Ver.P.M Brain Robot Bull Drill Camel Rider Chariot Chin Gentsai Chowmein-Conga Clark Claw Unit Clone Eri Clone Fio (Zombie) Commander Crablops Crab Nest Crab-Tank Cyborg Allen'O Neil Dai-Manji Dangling Snail Dararin Dara Dara Di-Cokka Di-Cokka Ver.F Di-Cokka Ver.P.M. Dog Mummy Donald Morden Donkey Slug Dragon Nosuke Drill Slug Drill Slug Ver.2 Elephant Slug (Battery) Elephant Slug Elite Arabian Soldier Eri F.Bazooka Soldier F.Rebel Infantry F.Rocket Soldier F.Shielded Soldier Fat Eri Fat Fio Fat Marco Fat Tarma Fio Fio (Monkey) Flying Core Flying Killers Flying Parasite Flying Tara Flying Tara Ver. P.M. Gatling Soldier Gen.Morden Ver.Di-Cokka Guerrilla Guerrilla Mortar Giant Caterpillar Girida-O Girida-O Ver.P.M. Girida-O Ver.F Goro Daimon Gunner Unit Hairbuster Riberts Hazmat Soldier Hi-Do Hopper Mecha Hover Unit Huge Hermit Huge Locust Hunged Mummy Hunter Walker Hyakutaro Invader Iori Yagami Iron Iron ISO Iron Nokana Iron Nokana MKII Joe Higashi Jupiter King Jupiter King MKII Karn King Kyo Kusanagi Leona LV Armor M-15A Bradley Maggot Mai Shiranui Man Eater Marco Marco (Monkey) Mars Mecha Mars People Mars People Crade Mars People Elite Mars People Pocket Mask Soldier Mature Metal Claw Metal Rear MG Unit Mini Hermit Mini Jupiter King Mini U.F.O Monoeye Morden Bus Morden Robot Mortar Mummy Mummy Generator Mutated Soldier MV-280B Nadia Nadia (Monkey) Native Native (Bird) Nop-03 Sarubia Ohumein-Conga (Brown) Ohumein-Conga (Green) Ohumein-Conga (Red) Ostrich Slug Parachutetruck Paratrooper Patrol Robot Protogunner Ptolemaic Slug R-Shobu R-Shobu Ver.P.M R.R-Shobu Ralf Rebel Infantry Rebel Rifleman Rebel Walker Regimental MH-6 s Regular Army Helicopter Ring Laser Mecha Ring Laser Mecha (Red) Robert Garcia Rocket Bomb Soldier Rootmars Slug Ryo Sakazaki Samurai Infantry Samurai Tanks Sandbag Sasquatch Shielded Soldier Shielded Guerrilla Shoe Sie Kensou Snowman Slug Flyer Slug Gunner Slug Mobile Slugnoid Smasher Sniper Sol Dae Rokker Soldier Special Force Special Force Rider Spike Bunker SV-001 SV-001 Experimental SV-001 Type-R SV-Camel T-2B Melty Honey Takuma Sakazaki Tar Man Tarma Terry Bogard Tetsuyuki Trevor Trevor (Monkey Trevor (Mummy) UFO UFO Invader Utan Vanguard Vice W.Bazooka Soldier W.Mortar W.Paratrooper W.Rebel Infantry W.Rebel Rifleman W.Rocket Bomb Soldier W.Shielded Soldier W.Soldier Well Soldiers Winged Invader Yuri Sakazaki Zombie (Scientist) Zombie (Fattish Man) Zombie (Man) Zombie Marco Zombie (Rebel Soldier) Zombie (Woman) List of Units 'Started Units' *Soldier *Sandbag *10000000Taro *Mini Jupiter King *Mini Hermit 'Unlockables' *Marco *Tarma *Eri *Fio *SV-001 *SV-Camel *Zombie Marco *Trevor (Mummy) 'Unlockables by Emergency' *3-tons Utility Truck *Di-Cokka *Nop-03 Sarubia *Hopper Mecha *Abul Abbas *Allen O’Neil *Donald Morden *Mars People *Elite Arabian Soldier *Cyborg Allen'O Neil *Morden Robot *Mars People Crade *Fat Marco *Fat Tarma *Fat Eri *Fat Fio *Slug Copter *Flying Tara *Samurai Planes 'Login Bonus' *Ostrich Slug *Elephant Slug 'Purchasable Units' *Regimental MH-6 s *Ptolemaic Slug *A.P.C. (Special Force) *Guerrilla Mortar *Chariot *Hi-Do *Airbone Melty Honey *Paratrooper *Rocket Bomb Soldier *Mortar *Marco (Monkey) *Fio (Monkey) *Trevor (Monkey) *Nadia (Monkey) *Black Hound *Sarubia Ver. P.M. *MH-6s *Augensterm *Slug Flyer *Protogunner *Donkey Slug *Patrol Robot *Girida-O Ver. P.M. *Di-Cokka Ver. P.M. *Flying Tara Ver. P.M. *Special Force (Rider) *Hazmat Soldier *Zombie (Scientist) *R-Shobu *Hover Vehicle *Sniper *Commander *MG Unit *Claw Unit *MV-280B *Clone Fio (Zombie) *Clone Eri *Metal Rear *Guerrilla *Shielded Guerrilla *Bazooka Guerrilla *Special Force *Gunner Unit *Hover Unit *Native *Flying Killers *Mini U.F.O. *Iron Nokana MK II *Ralf *Clark *Leona *Trevor *Nadia *Samurai Infantry *Samurai Tanks *Maggot *Big Snail *Giant Caterpillar *Rebel Infantry *Bazooka Soldier *Rebel Rifleman *Shielded Soldier *Gatling Soldier *Bikers *Mummy *Dog Mummy *Mummy Generator *Arabian Fighter *Arabian Soldier *Camel Rider *Chowmein-Conga *Ohumein-Conga (Red) *Ohumein-Conga (Green) *Ohumein-Conga (Brown) *Crab Nest *Zombie (Man) *Zombie (Woman) *Zombie (Fattish Man) *Zombie (Rebel Soldier) *Tar Man *Anti Air-Craft *Spike Bunker *Iron Iso *Girida-O *M-15A Bradley *T-2B Melty Honey *Mutated Soldier *Slugnoid *Drill Slug *Bradley *Metal Crow *Sasquatch *Utan *SV-001 Experimental *SV-001 Type-R *Ring Laser Mecha *Mars Mecha *Hyakutaro *LV Armor *Man Eater *Slug Gunner *Shoe *Karn *Monoeye *Iron Nokana *Jupiter King 'Non-playable Units' AI units than only appears in certain stages and can't used by the player: *Tetsuyuki *Huge Hermit *Subway * *Dragon Nosuke *Big Shiee *The Keesi ** *Monoeye UFO *Dangling Maggots *** *Bazooka Soldier (Tube) *** *Ptolemaic Slug (Vulcan) *** *Slug Mobile (Unmanned) *** *Sandmarine *Emain Mecha (Green) *Emain Mecha (Red) *Cat Base *** * = Can be obtained by a glitch than occur when the player buy more than 5 medal packs during the 1.17.0 medal promo. ** = The beta version of this unit can be playable during 1.15.0 to 1.17.0 versions, this error has been fixed in the version 1.18.0 of the game. *** = Not named in game yet. Unlock the Units 'World 1' 'Completing Area 1 Stage 1:' - - - Unlocks 10000000Taro Free 'Completing Area 1:' - - - Unlocks Marco Free Soldier Pack: (Rebel Infantry, Rebel Rifleman, Bazooka soldier, Shielded soldier, Gatling Soldier, Bikers) Price: 70 Medals/ One by One Price: 90 Medals Rebel Infantry - Price:10 Medals Bazooka Soldier - Price:10 Medals Rebel Rifleman - Price:10 Medals Shielded Soldier - Price:20 Medals Gatling Soldier - Price: 20 Medals Bikers - Price: 20 Medals 'Completing Area 2:' - - - Unlocks Tarma Free Mummy Pack: (Mummy, Dog Mummy, Mummy Generator) - Price: 270 Medals / One by One price: 300 Medals Mummy - Price: 90 Medals Dog Mummy - Price: 90 Medals Mummy Generator - Price: 120 Medals 'Complete Area 3:' - - - Unlocks Fio Free Arabian Pack (Arabian Soldier, Arabian fighter, Camel Rider) - Price: 40 Medals /One by One Price: 50 Medals Arabian Fighter - Price: 20 Medals Arabian Soldier - Price: 10 Medals Camel Rider - Price: 20 Medals 'Complete Area 4:' - - - Unlocks Eri Free Anti Aircraft - Price: 30 Medals. Spike Bunker - Price 30 Medals 'Complete Area 5:' - - - Unlocks S-001 Free Crab Pack: (Chowmein-Conga, Ohumein-Conga (Red), Ohumein-Conga (Green), Ohumein Conga (Brown) and Crab Nest) Price: 500 Medals/One by One Price: 600 Medals Chowmein Conga - Price: 30 Medals Ohumein Conga (Red)- Price: 150 Medals Ohumein Conga (Green) - Price: 150 Medals Ohumein Conga (Brown) - Price: 150 Medals Crab Nest - Price: 120 Medals More Edits Soon 'World 2' 'Another World' Completed Area 1: Maggot - Price: 20 Medals Big Snail - Price: 40 Medals Giant Caterpillar - Price: 120 Medals NOTE: After the 1.5.0 update, this units are always unlocked. Completed Area 2: Samurai Infantry - Price: 20 Medals Samurai Tank - Price: 30 Medals NOTE: After the 1.5.0 update, this units are always unlocked. 'Others:' Unlocked on Daily Price Elephant Slug and Ostrich Slug Always Unlocked R-Shobu Hover Vehicle Sniper Commander MG Unit Claw Unit MV-280B Guerrilla Shielded Guerrilla Bazooka Guerrilla Special Force Gunner Unit Hover Unit Native Flying Killers Mini U.F.O Iron Nokana MK II Nadia Trevor Ralf Clark Leona Slugnoid Drill Slug Bradley Metal Claw Utan Hyakutaro Trivia *Since the 1.1.0 Update no more Unit packs were added. However, as from the 1.9.0 update the packs return, The new one was the Monkeys Pack. **Since the 1.10.0 update SNK added Limited Edition packs depending the date such Halloween Pack to celebrate Halloween. ***If you have a unit in a pack, it appears darker and the price won't change. So if want buy a unit pack, be sure that you don't have units that you already own. *The Bold Units on list can't be bought or unlocked and are Boss Base type Units (Boss Base: The enemy has a Unit as base with 7000+ HP and if destroyed, battle ends). **Horever, the Bold units are not the only units than can't be adquiered by the player, the support or rare units such, Ptolemaic Slug (Vulcan), Subway and Bazooka Soldier (Float). *Since the 1.3.0 update New Units are always added on the first slots in Shop. *Since 1.17.0 update, some units packs can be purchased with real money.